Constructions of golf balls have included cores and multiple layers on the cores including a layer for carrying indicia (U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,734). Such multiple layers have also included covers applied in layers (U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,946, U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,193 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,434).
It has also been proposed to place indicia on the core visible through a clear cover stock and clear final coat (U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,386).